td_reloadedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chill and Hunt
After competing for a week, our teams got a chance to chill and relax. A contestants is in love with a former contestant. Another apologizes to there fellow campers and in the end another is gone. ''' Plot '''Recap: Last time on Total Drama Island. We had our 21 contestants play some old school dodgeball and man was it good. The Killer Bass dominated the game, winning 3 out of the 4 rounds and it was shown that a contestants is in love with a former contestants. I.E, Harold likes Bridgette. Oh, and Katie might be jealous over Sadie and Beth's friend-ship. At the elimination ceremony, Owen was sent packing due to he's poor game-play and lack of skills. Today's challenge well be a, chill day, to get to know the campers. What true colors well be shown and who's ego well fall face first. Find out on Total Drama Island. In the confessional, Noah reveals he has a secret alliance with Izzy and Justin. Outside Trent and Gwen are having a picnic with Cody being a third wheel. Heather comes over and kicks the picnic basket spilling all of the food, Gwen then kicks Heather's knee and walks away. In the Killer Basses cabin, Geoff is laying down on he's bed, talking to Harold about how they both miss Bridgette. Geoff says he misses her, because of her hotness. Ezekiel walks in and grabs a book under he's bed, he opens it up and reads it. Back outside Izzy's starting a fire. I wonder why? At the stairs Sadie is still crying over Katie. Beth then gives her a piece of chocolate. Eva passes Sadie and Beth to go "talk" to Heather. Eva confronts her by asking were her I-Pod is. Heather says she "doesn't where it's at, but we'll look for it". Eva tells Heather that she saw her sleeping with it. Eva picks up a log and threatens to through it, but Duncan walks in front of her and calms her down. Over the speaker, I announce to everyone that today were going to have a chill day and that there well not be a challenge. With everyone agreeing, Ezekiel apologizes to all the girls and says he was raised like that by he's father. He also reveals the reason why he is home schooled is he got picked on at school, because he didn't have a lot of money. Sadie and Beth bond a little more, while jealous Katie talks to Heather about sabotaging Sadie. In which Heather agrees. Due to hungriness, Eva, Tyler, DJ, Ezekiel, and Katie, who was made to go by Heather, volunteered to go hunt for some food. In the woods, DJ spots out some deer tracks. When they follow them, they see a deer, Tyler tries to tackle it down, but trips on a rock, making the deer run. Thus, making Eva, DJ, and Ezekiel leave. Katie then gets a chance to talk about Sadie to Tyler. Katie says Sadie is evil and needs to go due to her friendship on both teams. With Tyler agreeing they catch up with the gang and with Tyler on Katie side, she needs at least three more. After returning to camp without any food, I announce that both teams are going to the elimination ceremony, were they vote out one member. Katie, Heather, Lindsay, and Tyler all talk about who they can add on the alliance. Heather brings up Noah and he's secret alliance they she secretly knew about. Heather confronts Noah and ask to work with them for this elimination. He surprisingly says yes.